True Love
by Kyo's Favorite Kitty
Summary: Hermione waits for her Valentines Day date in a cafe, and thinks about love. Written for Justin!


A/N : This one's for you Justin! Happy Valentines Day! I hope you like it, cause I wrote it just for you! Please excuse mistakes, I wrote it in a hurry!

Hermione sat at the café table apprehensively, adjusting her necklace and dress every few seconds. The red and white dress was comfortable and clean cut but she couldn't help but fiddle with it as she waited for her date to arrive. The red high-heels and butterfly necklace matched perfectly with the Valentines-day atmosphere in the wizard café. An atmosphere that Hermione wasn't accustomed to.

Couples sat at every table; cuddling, kissing, holding hands and just enjoying each others company. It was almost too cutesy, with the pink and red decorations, fake, magical snow falling from the ceiling to several inches above her head and disappearing magically. It was beautiful, yet sickening. All this fuss for a simple holiday. All the sickening couples sharing their saliva over the table almost made her gag. Yet, she couldn't help but wish her date would arrive.

Because she was so nervous, she had decided to arrive early and be waiting for her date when he arrived. Now, sitting in the frilly chair, at an overly decorated table, in an exaggeratedly cute café, she almost wished she had not come so early. Her mind ran wild, wondering if he had remembered and if he'd even bother to come.

True to the spirit of Valentines-day, she had bought him a gift, which sat on the table between her and the empty seat. Going for the most obvious male gift, she bought him wizards' chocolates at Honeydukes. They did all kinds of odd things, like making you sprout poetry, or tell an entire room who you liked, or even dying you pink for several hours. It seemed like the kind of gift any male would like, but she still wasn't sure whether she had chosen correctly.

As she waited, she thought back to the day they had met. They were so young then, and so different. She had been snobby, rude to him, acting as if he was the most ignorant boy on earth. He had hated her with a fiery passion, and let everyone know of it. They were not friends in any sense of the word.

Until he saved her life, that is.

She still remembered how terrified she was, cowering in a corner while the boys attempted to save all their lives, which they had. Then they had helped her up and helped her save them from getting kicked out of school. It was one of the worst days of her life, and, in some ways, one of the best. That was the day she made her first friends, her forever friends.

While she was reveling in her memory, a man had entered. He was clad in a black muggle suit, and carrying a dozen roses. The look on his face was one of nervousness and joy, mirroring her own look. Expressive blue eyes met her brown eyes as he reached the table, running a hand through red hair in sheer anxiety.

After handing her the roses and delicately kissing her cheek, he sunk to one knee, pulling a velvet box from his jacket pocket. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" she whispered, gaining the attention of the whole café.

"I…" for once, Hermione didn't know what to say. The man she had grown to love was asking her to take the final plunge. _Was she ready? Could she handle this?_ When she met his eyes again, she knew her answer. Maybe she didn't know all the answers to the question of the rest of her life, but they would figure it out. Together.

"Oh my goodness Ron, I thought you'd never ask!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his warm neck and kissing him soundly. "Of course I will!" she finished and kissed him again. In the back of her mind, she heard the other couples cheering and felt the ring slip onto her finger, but she was oblivious to anything else that happened. She had found her soul-mate, her forever, her happiness. Her true love.

A/N, Hope you enjoyed it! It's my first Hermione/ Ron, and probably my last. I only wrote it cause Justin asked me to write one. Review please!


End file.
